Cause Purple
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Ino menunggu ketiga sahabatnya si sebuah taman dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang dianggapnya laki-laki limited edition. Mengapa? /Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu di mana waktunya aku dan teman-temanku memuaskan hobi _shopping _kami berempat. Seperti biasa, aku menunggu tiga sahabatku yang lain di sebuah taman kota Tokyo. Sebuah _dress _selutut berwarna putih aku pilih untuk menyempurnakan penampilanku hari ini. Tadinya, aku ingin mengenakan _purple dress _yang baru saja dibelikan oleh _tousan_, sayangnya, hatiku lebih memilih _white dress _sederhana ini.

Selama lima belas menit aku menunggu ketiga sahabatku tiba di taman kota Tokyo. Menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai, hanya dengan _handphone_ berwarna hitam tingkat kejenuhanku menunggu sedikit berkurang. Aku tak lupa memasangkan _headset _ungu ditelingaku. Suara-suara indah dari berbagai penyanyi pun aku dengar. Untungnya, selain membawa _handphone _kesayanganku, aku membawa sebuah novel yang baru saja aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dengan adanya musik dan novel yang menemaniku, membuatku tidak terlalu jenuh menunggu.

Beberapa lembar sudah aku baca sambil membayangkan semua tokoh dalam novel yang cukup tebal itu. Sampai suatu saat, pandanganku tertuju pada sekumpulan laki-laki yang menurutku cukup tampan. Tapi, ada satu laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku. Bukan hanya rambutnya yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas, melainkan pakaian sederhana yang dia kenakan. Kaos berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, tapi, warna kaos yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Warna yang benar-benar sangat memikat hatiku, jujur saja. Warna terakhir pelangi dan warna kesukaanku, ungu.

Laki-laki itu _limited edition. _Jarang ada laki-laki yang mau menggunakan warna ungu sebagai warna pakaiannya. Kebanyakan laki-laki memilih warna biru, putih, hitam, dan warna yang terkenal lainnya. Tapi, baru pertama kali aku melihat laki-laki yang menurutku tampan itu mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang berwarna ungu tua.

"Ino_-chan, _maaf membuatmu menunggu!" terdengar suara lembut dari gadis Hyuuga. Matanya yang putih bersih dan juga rambut _dark blue_-nya yang panjang membuatnya semakin cantik. Aku tersenyum kepada gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan hanya kepada gadis cantik itu, senyumku juga aku tujukan kepada dua sahabatku yang lainnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura—gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan Tenten—gadis yang tampangnya sedikit _tomboy_ dan rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Mengapa terlambat?" tanyaku pada ketiga sahabatku.

"Seperti biasa, Nona _Pinky _kita kehilangan kalung sakuranya dan kita harus mencarinya di setiap sudut kamarnya." Jawab Tenten sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum memaklumi sifat sahabatku yang jidatnya hmm… cukup lebar.

Sakura hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Kalian tidak berniat membantu? Ya sudah, lain kali aku tidak akan meminta bantuan kalian." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino saja." Jawab Tenten membela diri.

"Eh… su-sudah. Ingat _'kan _kita kumpul di sini karena mau _shopping._" Kata Hinata mencoba mendamaikan dua perempuan yang sama-sama mengagumi kepala sekolah kami, Tsunade-_sama._

"Ayo cepat! Sekarang _'kan weekend, _pasti di _Konoha Plaza_ lagi banyak _discount _yang menanti kita!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Tenten dan Hinata yang berada di belakangku dan Sakura.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari taman kota Tokyo, aku mencari sosok laki-laki berkaos ungu. Rupanya laki-laki berkaos ungu itu masih bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa teman laki-lakinya. Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas. Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, ingin rasanya berkenalan dan mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya dengan kaos berlengan panjang warna ungu yang dia kenakan. Oh _Kami-sama! Arigatou _sudah menciptakan warna ungu untuk aku kagumi dan mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki _limited edition _di taman Tokyo ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tanganku dan tangan ketiga sahabatku sudah dipenuhi beberapa tas belanja. Bukannya kami menghambur-hamburkan uang, tetapi setiap sebulan sekali pada hari Sabtu aku dan ketiga sahabatku memang mempunyai jadwal _shopping._ Tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah ke sebuah _food court_ yang berada di lantai tujuh _Konoha Plaza. Food court _tempat biasa aku dan rombonganku sudah penuh, membuat kami berempat harus mencari tempat makan yang lain.

Pandangan kami berempat tertuju pada salah satu meja yang cukup besar dan tentunya kosong. Kami segera berlari ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat kami sekarang. Sayangnya, sebelum aku duduk di salah satu kursi, ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menepati salah satu kursinya. Laki-laki yang dari tingkahnya sudah pasti dikategorikan _hyperactive_ ini membuat aku dan sahabat-sahabatku mendengus kesal.

"Kiba-_kun?"_ tanya Hinata pada laki-laki _hyperactive_ itu.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Kiba_-kun' _oleh gadis cantik Hyuuga itu berbalik ke arahku dan kawan-kawan. Kedua pipinya di tato segitiga merah bahkan, kedua gigi taringnya membuatnya tampak seperti seekor anjing.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" kini giliran Tenten yang memanggil laki-laki _hyperactive _dengan sebutan 'Kiba' sementara aku hanya bisa menatap mata mereka masing-masing, berharap ada yang memberi penjelasan padaku tentang sosok laki-laki bertato segitiga ini.

Sementara gadis merah muda yang dengan nama lengkap Haruno Sakura sedang diganggu dengan seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau. Tapi, dengan wajah Sakura yang justru ketakutan dengan makhluk hijau ini, membuat pikiranku kalau Sakura akan menghajar laki-laki hijau ini hilang. Kedua matanya yang bulat dan gayanya yang penuh semangat masa muda ini jujur saja membuatku sedikit khawatir apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sakura.

"Ino! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga merah dipipinya. Aku heran mengapa laki-laki ini mengetahui namaku, membuatku mengingat-ingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ino-_chan _tidak ingat?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia Inuzuka Kiba. Laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu waktu kita masih bersekolah di _Konoha Junior High School._" kata Tenten. "Dan kau menolaknya." sambung Tenten membuat ingatanku tentang laki-laki bernama Kiba ini muncul.

"Tenten_-chan, _itu masa lalu."

"Aku hanya membantu gadis _ponytail _ini mengingatnya, itu saja."

"Oh… _hi _Kiba! Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kataku sedikit ragu menyapanya. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu, saat aku dan Kiba duduk di kelas dua _Junior High School _kembali berputar diingatanku. Di mana aku menolaknya di depan siswa-siswi _Konoha Junior High School_. Aku yakin, penolakanku dulu membuatnya malu di hadapan banyak orang, terutama siswa-siswi _Konoha Junior High School_.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku menyingkirkan laki-laki hijau ini?" tanya Sakura yang keberadaannya nyaris aku lupakan.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di depan dada laki-laki hijau ini membuatku ingin tertawa. Apalagi ketika melihat Sakura sangat ketakutan seperti itu. Sayangnya Lee—laki-laki berpakaian ketat masih melanjutkan puisi cintanya untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya jika wajah Lee sedikit lebih tampan dan gayanya yang _gak_ berlebihan, puisi yang dibacakan Lee akan lebih berkesan di mata Sakura. Aku yakin.

"Lee, lihatlah wajah Sakura yang sudah ketakutan seperti itu." kata Tenten. Lee langsung menggaruk kepalanya dengan gaya semangat mudanya. Aku heran, mengapa kepalanya tidak terluka saat Lee menggaruk kepalanya. Biarlah… itu urusan Lee dan kepalanya.

"_Mendokusai." _kata seseorang dari belakangku. Suara yang sudah lama tidak aku dengar beberapa tahun terakhir. _Trademark _milik keluarga Nara yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya. Wajah malasnya pun merasuki pikiranku kembali. Mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Yang aku tahu, laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dari kecilku ini memasuki sekolah berasrama. Aku pun masih ingat alasannya melanjutkan sekolah yang berasrama.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati laki-laki dengan model rambut nanas yang sedang berjalan santai menuju tempat kami. Bukan hanya kehadirannya yang kembali mengisi hariku hari ini, tapi, pakaiannya yang membuatku tercengang. Kaos berwarna ungu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan model rambut kebanggaannya, model rambut nanas saat di taman tadi?

"Shikamaru-_kun?_ Bukan _'kah _Shikamaru_-kun _seharusnya berada di asrama?" tanya Hinata. Untungnya Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Aku pindah sekolah."

"Shikamaru akan satu sekolah denganku dan Kiba! Iya _'kan _Shikamaru?" tanya Lee dengan mata yang sengaja dikedip-kedipkan olehnya dan berhasil membuat para gadis termasuk aku merinding.

Kiba hanya menepuk jidatnya saat melihat tingkah rekannya—Lee. "Nara ini mempunyai alasan mengapa dia pindah ke sekolahku." Sambung Kiba sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai!"_ jawab Shikamaru mengucapkan _trademark-_nya. Ucapan Kiba tadi berhasil membuatku bertanya-tanya apa alasan Shikamaru. "Kau tak menyambutku, _huh?"_ tanya Shikamaru sambil meliriku. Menyambutnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyambut orang yang aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan datang hari ini.

"Ayolah _Pig, _seperti biasa. _Kiss him!"_ goda Sakura membuatku merona.

"Sakura-_chan, _Ino_-chan_ tidak mungkin melakukannya di tempat seramai ini." Kata Hinata. Terima kasih untuk gadis cantik ini. Dia memang pengertian. "Tapi, jika Ino_-chan _mau tak apa. Itu urusan kalian, ShikaIno." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Baiklah, ternyata Hinata maupun Sakura sama-sama menjebaku.

Shikamaru mendekatiku dan mencium keningku lembut. Untungnya teriakan Sakura yang nyaris meledak berhasil ditahan oleh tangan Tenten yang langsung menutup mulut Sakura. Sementara Hinata dia hanya merona, seolah-olah ciuman Shikamaru di keningku bukanlah hal yang boleh dilihat oleh gadis keturunan Hyuuga.

"Dia ingin lebih dekat dengan pasangan hidupnya kelak." Jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai sahabat laki-laki terbaiku.

"Kau akan menerimaku, nona?" tanya Shikamaru kepadaku. "Di asrama tidak menyenangkan. Seolah-olah tidak ada bunga cantik yang menghiasi padang rumput. Kau tahu _'kan _semua siswa di sekolahku dulu laki-laki semua." Sambung Shikamaru.

Baiklah aku dibuat tertawa dalam hati olehnya. Alasan yang menurutku cukup konyol untuk masuk ke sekolah berasrama. Shikamaru hanya ingin melupakanku, ya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sukanya padaku. Sayangnya, bukannya perasaan suka Shikamaru kepadaku hilang, malah perasaanku padanya muncul. Anggap saja aku dengannya sudah ditakdirkan _Kami-sama _untuk menjalani hidup bahtera rumah tangga. Oke, itu terlalu jauh.

"Ayolah Ino, resmikan hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru!" pinta Tenten dengan nada yang dibuatnya seolah-olah seperti anak kecil yang meminta balon kepada ibunya.

Aku diam tak berani melihat wajah Shikamaru.

Sakura lalu menyatukan tanganku dengan tangan Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Aku resmikan hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih." kata Sakura.

"HORE! AYO KITA BERSORAK UNTUK PASANGAN SHIKAINO!" teriak Lee nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga semua orang yang berada di _food court _saat itu.

"Hei Shika!"

"Hm… apa?"

"Mengapa kau mengenakan kaos berwarna ungu? Mencoba menarik perhatianku, _huh?" _

"Sebelum aku mengenakan kaos ini, kau sudah tertarik padaku _'kan?" _kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

_Kami-sama_ memang tidak salah sudah menciptakan warna ungu. Warna yang menurut sebagian orang tidak menarik karena sudah digantikan posisinya oleh warna biru ataupun hijau. _Kami-sama _juga tidak salah menciptakan laki-laki pemalas untuk mendampingiku, ya… dialah Nara Shikamaru. Laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan kaos dengan warna kesukaanku, ungu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke fict singkat dari warna kesukaan Ino dan juga diriku sebagai author *heh* Semoga hasilnya gak begitu mengecewakan readers ya? :" Kalau mau tahu, kaos ungunya terinspirasi dari kaos yang temennya yola pake-w- abisnya ungunya kece sih *curcol salah tempat*

Silahkan tinggalkan review dari readers sekalian, jika anda berkenan itu juga haha :D

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**(Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno)  
>(CSIF always in my heart *eaa*)<br>-Light Guardian-**


End file.
